The Girl with the Knives & The Boy with the Blade
by Delta-Xi
Summary: Slightly AU! Hunger games from the point of view of Clove and Cato. AU is in the form of Character Personalities and some Character's deaths. Read and Review please.


**Summary: The Games told from Cato and Cloves point of view. Slightly AU! Mainly in the characters personality's and most characters deaths. Rated T to begin with, may change later on. **

Cato walked slowly through the dense undergrowth, his sword hanging at the side, wet from the quick clean he had just given it. As far as he now knew, Katniss Everdeen was lying face down, dead in the water, and Lover boy was dying slowly from a nice deep cut he had just been given. With those two taken care off, he was heading back to camp. As he approached, he saw that Clove was on guard. His heart jumped a little, as it always did when he was with her. He had never thought off her, in that way, until the day of the reaping. After her name had been called, and she had headed onto the stage, he had known, right there, that he wanted to keep her safe, and the only possible way to do that, was to volunteer. So he had. And now, they were here. So few left, and the Career pack was going to have to break up soon. And when it did, he had made it his own personal mission to make sure Clove and him were the only ones left, then, he would slip away into the night, and find a way of killing himself, leaving her the victor, and safe to go home.

As he got closer to the Campsite, he saw her hear him approach, and her fingers curled around her trusty knife, ready to throw it. Before she could do anything, he whistled quietly. The quick outburst was enough to let her know that it was just him. Her hand dropped back to her side, but he noticed that her hand was still tightly clenched around the blade. He smiled. The girl was always to defend herself. It wasn't until he actually showed himself, did she put the knife away. The first words out her mouth, "Is she dead?" No _hello_ or _Thank God you're alive_. She was always quick and to the point. He nodded, "I left her face down in the water" "And what about Lover boy?" This time he shook his head. "Not yet. But, I did leave him with a nasty cut. He'll be dead before long" After the information sunk in, she allowed herself a quick smile, before saying, "And this, dear Cato, is why I love you." He smiled back at her, saying, "Why? Because I'm a sadist, or because I'm just, good looking?" She continued smiling, and said "No. Because you're Cato…" She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, "And Cato is just perfect." Cato gladly accepted the hug; glad to be able to hold her close to him again, smirked, and said, "See. Now you're just telling me things I already know." He pulled out of the hug, looked down at her, and said, "But, Clove's pretty perfect as well."

Then she did something he had never seen her do before. She giggled quickly, saying "Oh my God. You are so full of yourself." He feigned being surprised, and said, "What? Is it wrong to acknowledge that I'm perfect?" "Of course not, because you are." He pulled her into another hug, saying, "Oh, you're so sweet. You're perfect yourself. You know that, right?" She blushed slightly saying, "I'm only perfect when I'm with you Cato" He smiled at her, and said, "Well I thought you were perfect long before that." She pulled herself free of his grasp, blushing slightly, saying, "Aw, Cato…" He gave her a quick smile, saying, "I know. Who knew I could be such a romantic person." She turned away from him, saying, "Really Cato, there's something wrong with you." "Oh. Is that so! And what is wrong with me?" She turned back to him, smiling again saying, "Because you're just too perfect. It isn't normal." "Well, I can't help that. I was born perfect, and I'll die perfect." She turned away from him again. "You're not going to die." He walked over to her, saying "We're all going to die sometime" She turned to face him again. "But not now. Not here." "Well, no. But neither are you." She smiled at him again, "Of course not. So, what happens when we get back home?" He looked at her and said, "Let's just concentrate on getting home first. What tributes are left?" She quickly looked into the sky, muttering under her breath. When she was finished, she turned back to him, saying, "The girl from five, Thresh, Rue, Marvel, Glimmer, Me , you, and seeing as how I didn't see their faces in the sky, the 'Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve' must still be out there somewhere." Cato swore under his quickly, "Damn it. Katniss must have been faking her death. As for Lover boy, I'm not sure quite how deep the cut was. He could be dying slowly. It's just best if we let nature take of him." She gave him a quick nod. "Alright then. We'll have to go after them again soon." He gave her a nod of his own, saying "Alright then. In the meantime, let's figure out who we should go after tomorrow." He thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Let's go for Rue. She's small, and should be quite easy to take down."

Then she did something else he didn't think he'd see her do. A look of shock entered her face, and she said, "Oh no. Not Rue. That's not fair. She's only twelve!" Cato didn't know why that should've mattered, but he let it slide, saying, "Alright then. Who do you think we should go after?" As he had, she went off in a moment of thought, before saying, "The girl from five. She rarely carries any weapons, and should be easiest." He gave a quick nod, "Alright then. Foxface it is. Who's after her?" She shrugged her shoulder, and said, "I don't know. But Cato, promise me one thing..." He looked at her and said, "Okay then. What is it?" "Promise me you'll let Rue die in peace." This time he couldn't ignore it. Not when she was right out asking him not to harm her. Before saying yes, he asked, "Why, may I ask?" She turned away from him, and sat against the tree. "Because she's only twelve. It's her first year, and I don't think she deserves to die a painful death." He gave a short laugh, before saying, "Well. You've changed your tune. When you saw her getting reaped you certainly didn't mind taking care of her." "Well, I've been keeping an eye on her during training, and I just think she'd have a chance of winning if she had to fight." This time, he nodded and said, "Alright then. We'll let nature take care of her." Clove stood up and faced him. "You promise me you won't kill her." He raised his hand, as if taking an oath and said, "I promise by the moon and the stars; I won't harm a hair on Rue's head, and I shall leave nature to take of her." He lowered his hand and turned to face Clove again. "There. Are you happy?" "Yes. Now come on." She started to walk away, heading in the direction of the forest, "Let's go and kill Foxface."

He ran the short distance she had walked, and when he had caught up with her, asked, "Do you know where Marvel and Glimmer are?" She shrugged. "Last time I saw them, they were down by the lake." "Alright then. Let's see if they're still there, and if they are, tell them to guard the stuff." Him and Clove both walked as quickly and as quietly as they could. Despite the fact there was no-one around, he hadn't managed to kill Peeta or Katniss, which now meant that they could be anywhere. And even though Peeta had no weapons, he was still strong, and Katniss had that bow, which, apparently, she was good with. As they neared the lake, Clove tugged his sleeve, and whispered to him, "Look Cato, something moved over there."

**So. Who's hiding in the bushes? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next time to find out. Read and Review please. Constructive Criticism only please. Flames shall happily be ignored. Until next time:**

**Delta-Xi Λ** **Ξ**


End file.
